Ras Frostwhisper quest chain
While you can defeat many undead with mortal weapons, they seldom stay that way. In this quest chain, you will permanently lay to rest the lich known as Ras Frostwhisper. You must have completed The Ghosts of Caer Darrow quest chain and have the equipped in order to start this quest chain. Ras Frostwhisper :This quest/chain starts with Magistrate Marduke, one of the spirits inhabiting Caer Darrow, and only visible with the aid of the Spectral Essence. : Magistrate Marduke is aware of the lich, Ras Frostwhisper, and would like your help destroying it. In this case, to destroy Frostwhisper irrevocably, he has to be turned human once again and then slain. To do that, an item important to Frostwhisper prior to his conversion must be found. A keepsake of some sort. The magistrate directs you to the ruins of Stromgarde, where Ras spent considerable time. It is possible that something of his survived the destruction of the fort. You venture forth to the Arathi Highlands, and scour the ruins, even the parts guarded by the Ogres. Eventually you recover a that you can identify as belonging to Ras Frostwhisper. :Note: the keepsake is a red book, typically found in or near one of the many fireplaces in Stromgard. It is sometimes found in an upper story fireplace, and occasionally in the top floor of the ogre's tower. :' ' You return to Marduk with the book. The keepsake must be 'attuned', by bringing it to the ground where the living Ras Frostwhisper gave himself willingly to become the Lich. Marduk doesn't know where that might be, but has heard rumors of it being in the plagued city of Stratholme. Marduk directs you to one of the undead loyal to the Argent Dawn: . :''Barthalomew is also involved in the quest chain. : Bartholomew knows the spot, yes. He watched it happen. Right there in front of him, Ras Frostwhisper drew a dagger and cut his own throat. The Lich King stood over him, and with a single gesture raised him again as a Lich. The place has even taken on a name: Menethil's Gift. It stands in the center of the slaugherhouse, deep within Stratholme. These days, Baron Rivendare holds court there. For this, you gather your trusted companions once again. In the north of Eastern Plaguelands, you find the city of Stratholme, home to the Scarlet Crusade as well as to Scourge of all sorts. You skirt the crusaders, saving that fight for another day. You press on through zombies, skeletons, ghouls, and even ghostly postmen to the seat of evil: Baron Rivendare's throne. : You lay the keepsake on the tainted ground, and witness a strange thing. The soul of Ras Frostwhisper reaches out, and clings to the book. You take the , now bound with Frostwhisper's soul, back to Light's Hope Chapel and Barthalomew of the Argent Dawn. : Barthalomew assures you that just as the soul clings to the keepsake, so will it cling to the physical form of Ras Frostwhisper. He sends you back to Magistrate Marduke, to learn how to use it against the Lich. : The Magistrate was certain that you would be returning to him as one more of the doomed spirits; he is glad to see you still among the living. He instructs you how to confront the Lich and use the power of the keepsake against him. The lich will, naturally, try to prevent you from doing so. Once the ritual is complete, Ras Frostwhisper will be mortal again. Strike him down then! So, once again you venture into Scholomance. Perils, ghosts, undead, cultists. You've seen them before, and they've had time to reorganize. Still, you fight your way down to his lair in the Laboratory of Stratholme. While your friends keep him at bay, you perform the ritual. As foretold, Frostwhisper turns mortal again. Turning mortal doesn't slow him down much, though, and your party still has to work to slay him. Slay him you do, though, and you return to the magistrate with the head. Marduk tells you that you have struck a mortal blow to the Scourge, and ten thousand souls cry in unison at the victory. Rewards You are given the , and are offered your choice from among: Notes Unlike most quest items, at the completion of the last quest, you retain the . Presumably, you could use it again if you wanted, next time you entered scholomance. However, since it doesn't actually reduce Frostwhisper's abilities, hit points, or loot in any way, there does not seem to be much advantage to doing so. Summary See also * - wherein the character creates a replacement key to unlock the door to the Scholomance. * - wherein the character rights wrongs in Scholomance, and is eventually given the essential to this quest chain. * - wherein the character is hired to steal dragon eggs, and ends up foiling the creation of a Plagued Dragonflight. Category:Scholomance quests Category:Stratholme quests Category:Western Plaguelands quests Category:Eastern Plaguelands quests